<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>4077 C*H*A*L*E*T by Beecharmer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902282">4077 C*H*A*L*E*T</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beecharmer/pseuds/Beecharmer'>Beecharmer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MASH (TV), The Chalet School</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:48:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beecharmer/pseuds/Beecharmer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jem Russell and Jack Maynard serve as visiting doctors at 4077 M*A*S*H</p><p>Timeline of a couple of details slightly adjusted possibly with MASH Characters but only minor adjustment, just can’t remember if Radar Left before Margaret was with and not with Donald, and Klinger might not have been wearing dresses on duty in this time but is more of a general tribute so hopefully not too big an issue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jem Russell looked through the letter again, frowning in indecision. He had been glad to see a letter from his friend, an esteemed colleague from the other side of the Atlantic, expecting merely news of latest developments in medicine, and details of his young family, good wishes to Jem's own brood.</p><p> Then within the airmail packet had been this suggestion, out of the blue. His friend had asked a favour of him that Jem knew could involve both personal and professional risks. </p><p>It was a difficult decision, but he was sorely tempted to say yes. A tiny part of Jem was needing an escape, an adventure of his own. He had been too busy in Canada to really explore much, and too worried about the various youngsters and family members under his care. But now they were all hale and hearty and didn't need him supervising them. </p><p>The San was now running smoothly, he had made sure of that before going to Canada. Most of the children were off at school, and Madge could cope without him for a month or two. She would probably welcome the break, he thought slightly bitterly. They had not been getting on as well as normal recently, although nothing badly wrong. </p><p>The Madge who had returned from Canada was a big improvement on the slightly depressed 'nice Lady Russell' that had left England. Jem was glad to see that strong active Madge back again, but an unexpected side effect had been that she seemed to no longer need him anything like as much. She travelled without him, visited Joey in Switzerland almost on a whim sometimes it seemed. She had numerous groups and activities at home that didn't include him. Jem was proud of her, but also slightly sad at the fact of her seeming to almost see him as being unnecessary in her life, merely a familiar face at the breakfast table.  </p><p>He decided. He would do it. he could see a part of the world he knew nothing about, help a friend, and would hopefully do a lot of good in a difficult situation. He wasn't proud of himself for the emotion, but he was slightly glad of the fact that this might also give Madge a little of the feeling he had at the moment, returning night after night to an empty house. </p><p>He knew that Jack would be needed too, and that might be more of an issue. Joey and he were now settled in Switzerland, and it was still relatively early days for the Gornetz Platz San. But there was a good team out there under Jack, and he would be able to take a few months away without too much harm. After all this was the 1950s now. Even in a war zone there were communications systems, radio phones and telegrams could be sent if they were needed back in a hurry. </p><p>Jem put the letter down with decision. In earlier days he would have consulted with Madge, checked whether she had any opinion. He'd always respected her input and ability to see right to the heart of a matter. They had enjoyed making decisions for the family and School together, arguing the points between them until they often knew each other's views without needing to check. This new energetic socialite Madge however didn't seem to need him much, and so he made this decision on his own, trying not to feel sad as he did so without her input. </p><p>His friend was quite clear that it would only be a month, maybe two. They would see the work that these new Mobile Army Surgical Hospitals were doing, and pass on their own specialist knowledge in TB and respiratory diseases.</p><p>He stood up and went over to the phone to call Jack and see if he would be willing to go. But he had decided, even if his great friend and colleague couldn't join him.  He would go to Korea, have his little bit of adventure. </p><p>It wouldn't be long, anyway. They'd be back before anyone even had time to miss them. Mobile Army Surgical Hospitals weren't right at the front lines after all. </p><p>He would go to Korea, tour the M*A*S*H units. Nothing too dangerous about that, really, he thought, as he worked out how he would convince Jack to come. </p><p>No. Nothing too dangerous. But an adventure, at a time when he sorely needed one. Jem went to the phone and started to have a call put through to Switzerland, full of his plan and determined to see it through.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack Maynard put the phone down and stood looking at it for a while, a frown on his face. He didn't like the way Jem was sounding, although he couldn't quite pinpoint what was worrying him. </p><p>He made his way to his wife's study, knocked and went in. Joey looked up at him with a question on her face, since he rarely interrupted her when writing. He sat down in the armchair near the window and told her about Jem's plan. </p><p>"So you see, it wouldn't be too long, probably only a few weeks." he finished. "But I wanted to know what you felt about it."</p><p>Joey looked at him. After this many years of marriage she could tell there was something he wasn't saying. His words suggested that he wanted to go, but his tone and body language did not. </p><p>"What's brought this to Jem's mind all of a sudden?" she asked, intent on getting all of the facts before giving her answer. </p><p>"A letter from a colleague in the United States army," Jack said, looking at his notes from the call. "They have teams from several specialties going apparently, and they want us for the respiratory side."</p><p>He looked his wife properly in the eyes for the first time. "If I'm honest Jo, I don't want to go, I've had more than enough of war zones, but Jem ... I get the feeling that he will go with or without me, he is almost irrationally excited about the idea."</p><p>Joey frowned. It only seemed a few short years since the war, and that terrible time when Jack was thought to be dead. A very large part of her wanted to ask Jack to stay, to not take the risk. She knew that she would not sleep easily until he returned.</p><p> Jem wanting to go or not, she didn't really feel happy about him dragging Jack along for the ride. However she could tell that Jack felt he had to support his friend and mentor, and they both had been looked after and helped for so many years by him, it seemed churlish to deny one of the very few favours the older man had ever asked them. </p><p>"Do you think they would accept him without you?" was all she said to begin with. She didn't quite trust herself to say more, all of her instincts wanted to say no to this plan. </p><p>"I'm sure they would" said Jack, "But ... He is sounding so strange, Jo. I feel... I can't quite put my finger on it, but I feel that I need to be there to watch over him. Absurd, isn't it! As if anyone needs to watch over Jem. But that feeling is there, and I can't shake it."</p><p>Jo acknowledged this with a hand resting over his and letting him continue. </p><p>"He's quite determined to go, Joey ... and I could be wrong, but when I asked what Madge thought about it, I had the distinct feeling that he hadn't talked to her about it" </p><p>Joey stood back and looked at him in surprise. "Not spoken to Madge about it? That isn't like them. That's very odd"</p><p>Jack nodded. "You see why I feel I want to support him? For him to be ringing me like this, before speaking to Madge, he must be really fired up about going. I just wonder why..."</p><p>Joey frowned again. She had noticed that Madge was turning up unannounced more often than before, but assumed that it was because the setting up of the new school had been exciting, or maybe she was missing having the girls nearby. Perhaps there were other reasons for her more frequent visits. She hoped that Madge and Jem weren't having problems. They had always been so strong together and solid as a couple. Joey felt quite disconcerted by the thought of them not communicating with each other. It wasn't like them at all</p><p>"It isn't as if we were going right to the front lines, after all. These mobile units are a bit away from the fighting most of the time, from all that I can tell." Jack said, still sounding distinctly unenthusiastic about the idea. </p><p>Jo ignored the cold feeling that the "Most of the time" had given her, and just nodded to him to go on. </p><p>"I just have a feeling that I need to be there, to keep an eye on him." Jack said "It's also true that it is somewhere that modern medicine has not always been available, and it could make a real difference to some of the people there, if we can pass on some of our knowledge. Jem's right about that. Our work here has done wonders, we can't do the same there, but if we could help with prevention, advice and demonstrating techniques... Well it would be a great thing to have done."</p><p>She knew he was trying to convince himself. They both knew that the idea of voluntarily going back to any sort of battlefield was likely to cause him large amounts of stress. It was also likely to mean worry for Joey, until he was back home. </p><p>If it had been anyone other than Jem asking, they would have said no. But both of them owed so much to his help, support and care that they knew that they owed him a huge debt. </p><p>They discussed details a little more, and speculated a little about whether there were problems between Jem and Madge. Jack was determined to find out more details before agreeing, but deep down both of them knew that Jack would go, and Joey would support him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Colonel Brakewater I made up, for want of a suitable MASH character. Hope it works ! As I said some of the MASH timeline may be a littke skewed in order to get the characters I want there to be acting according to their usual type (not sure exactly when Klinger stopped wearing dresses on duty, I have a vague feeling that it was when Potter arrived. But not skewing it too badly I hope!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cold hit them as soon as they left the plane. Jack pulled his coat around him and shivered. He had had the impression that Korea was a hot country, but it seemed that they had arrived in a cold snap. He was thankful for the more recent time spent in Switzerland, since he fairly quickly adjusted to the conditions, while Jem was feeling the cold far more. Most of his time in Canada had been in summer or in heated lecture halls and hospitals. </p><p>They were met by the surgical education team leader, a Colonel Brakewater, and passed over to a supply clerk, who thankfully fitted them out with supplies and army clothing. There was a slightly bizarre moment when the corporal opened a box labelled "Snow boots" to bring out a ladies red high heel shoe. </p><p>"They obviously knew you were coming, Maynard" Jem couldn't murmuring sotto voice to Jack, who spluttered and resisted the urge to hit him. They had both discovered that they needed to be very much on their dignity around some of the personnel, for the Americans were still inclined to jokes about having "won the last war" for them, and the honorary ranks of Major given to them for this tour did not automatically guarantee respect. </p><p>The tour began, and progressed well for the first few visits. They got on well with the other specialists, especially one of the psychiatrists, Sidney Friedman. He managed to combine being clearly knowledgable in his field with a dry sense of humour, that lightened the moments for them when the realities of war became too much. </p><p>It wasn't long before the expectation that the M*A*S*H units were away from the danger was knocked clearly out of them. Their third camp was suddenly thrown into a mass of confusion at a signal to "Bug Out" and they were whipped into a jeep and out of the camp even as the tents were dropping and the casualties were being loaded into ambulances. </p><p>"They aren't kidding when they say that the M stands for 'Mobile'" observed a vascular specialist, as the area that had seemed so semi permanent became a ghost town even as they watched from the rapidly speeding jeep. </p><p>"No, they aren't" agreed Jack, slightly green at the motion of the vehicle on the rough track of a road. </p><p>They reached their next stop, a camp a little further from the front lines. A private took their bags to the VIP tent, and they made their way to the commanding officers office. </p><p>"Welcome to the 8063rd" said a tired looking officer. "Apologies if we take a while to get into shape, we only 'Bugged Out' yesterday, still finding our feet."</p><p>They assured him that they would work around him, and retired to the tent to regroup. It was only a couple of days they would spend here, then they were due to move on to the next M*A*S*H unit.</p><p>Jack had decided that now he was here, he would at least learn something, so he had been sitting in on as many of the other specialist's demonstrations and lectures as possible. He was extremely impressed with the use of a tiny vascular clamp to save limbs that otherwise would have required amputation, and shocked to discover that it had been developed in a nearby M*A*S*H unit. He made a mental note to learn as much as he could. More and more in Switzerland he was finding that the San needed to be available for general surgery and emergency medicine. He shuddered at the memory of the recent accident to Mary Lou Trelawny, and how helpless he had felt being mainly a lung specialist. He watched the lectures of the spinal specialists with particular interest, for the risk of mountain accidents meant he wanted to know as much as he could. </p><p>Jem was still chafing for more active service, and intrigued by the surroundings of the camps. His thoughts and worries about his marriage were also proving hard to run away from, and he didn't have the same desire for new medical techniques as he had had at Jack's age, so simply did his own lectures and then wandered around the camp, taking in every detail of the dusty environment, and noting the wheezing breathing of some of the soldiers, but at a loss as to how to help. As the weather turned to slightly less cold conditions, he was itching to go for a walk in the low mountains, only to be brought back to reality with a bump by warnings of snipers and minefields. </p><p>Their days in the 8063rd over, they piled back into the jeeps and made their way to the next stop. Sidney, who had noticed Jem's agitation remarked with a chuckle that this next stop would be one to remember, but could not be drawn on why, merely smiling and saying that they would see before long. </p><p>They had another scare, having to jump out of the jeep when bullets began to fly all around them, and make for an abandoned farmhouse. The all clear sounded, and they continued on their way, even Jem feeling that they had had enough scares for one tour, and Jack making a mental note to never listen to Russell again, this was far closer to the front line than had been implied. </p><p>Finally they reached the next camp, and from the very start they could see what Sidney Friedman had meant. </p><p>Standing with a sign saying 'Welcome Oh Gracious Specialists'  was a man in a pink tutu, feather boa and black suspenders. </p><p>"Klinger," said Sidney "Is all this for my benefit? You could at least have worn a hat and gloves. Where are your standards going to?"</p><p>Jack and Jem could only join the other specialists in gaping open mouthed at the apparition before them, who was cheerfully taking their bags, while a short white haired man with Colonel's markings on his uniform greeted them and shook hands all round. </p><p>"Name's Potter, Colonel Potter. This is our company clerk, Corporal O'Reilly, he and Klinger will show you to your quarters. Welcome to the 4077th M*A*S*H!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jem and some of the other more senior doctors were shown to the VIP tent, and left to get settled.  Jack was led to another larger tent, with more bunks inside. </p><p>"Welcome to the Swamp" said a tall dark haired man, lying on a bunk in an attitude of complete exhaustion. "Don't disturb the rats too much, they could be your next meal..." </p><p>Another man sitting on his bunk darning socks stood up and held out a hand to shake in welcome. </p><p>"BJ Honnicut," he said, "and this disreputable object is Hawkeye Pearce."</p><p>Jack grinned hello, and put his bag on the spare army cot. The third occupant of the tent, a larger man, looked far neater than the other two. He put the book down that he was reading, and nodded his head at Jack. "Major Charles Emerson Winchester IIIrd, of the Boston Winchesters, at your service" he said, shaking hands firmly with Jack. "Don't let Pearce give you the impression that we are all mannerless boors."</p><p>Jack smiled, and introduced himself. Winchester was intrigued by his accent, and being British, but less interested once her heard that Jack was not related to any nobility. Jack's eyes twinkled, and he happened to drop in the fact of one of the specialists being 'Sir Russell', only to have Winchester make his excuses and go to in search of this English knight. </p><p>BJ and Hawkeye had looked on with interest, and Jack's grin once Charles had gone confirmed their opinion. </p><p>"Why do I have a feeling that your colleague is going to be unimpressed with the attendance of dear Charles" said Hawkeye, offering Jack a glass of clear liquid, clearly from the still in the corner. </p><p>Jack eyed the liquid doubtfully, and decided to answer before he drank, just in case. </p><p>"My brother-in-law, as well as colleague - and the reason that I am here in Korea - will be unfailingly polite, and also almost certainly bored to tears or irritated to high heaven" he said with a grin. </p><p>The other two chuckled at Jack's clear delight in inflicting Charles and his pompousness on his brother in law. Jack continued. "He's also no more royal than I am, although he does have the title. However it was a recognition of his work, not the link to the Royal Family that your colleague Major Winchester appears to believe."</p><p>They laughed, and Jack decided to risk the drink. He spluttered, and gasped. They acknowledged his reaction, and suggested that it was a fine vintage, all of half an hour ago. His eyes watering, and throat still on fire, all Jack could do was nod agreement. </p><p>Jem meanwhile, had been introduced to the Head Nurse, Major Hoolihan. She smiled as she gave him a very proper military greeting and looked at him with interest. Handsome, distinguished, and a doctor. A firm determined chin, unlike her ex husband Donald, and it seemed from the way that he kept looking at her that she might not be the only one feeling the chemistry between them. She started to move closer to him as she talked, and show great interest in his conversation. </p><p>Jem was trying not to stare, most confused by his sudden attraction for this stranger. He had never really even looked at other women but Madge, and even while feeling displaced in his wife's priorities like this, he didn't really want anyone but Madge. But as she flirted with him, he couldn't help but respond. It had been some time since he had had attention from a woman in such a direct and upfront way. Some time since he had had attention from a woman at all, for Madge was often back late and tired these days. </p><p>He tried and failed to concentrate on the other senior officer, a Major Winchester, who had suddenly appeared, and also seemed to be determined to make Jem's acquaintance. </p><p>Jem was shown to the Mess tent by both Majors, and after he sat down at a long table after being given various scoops of unidentified food on a metal tray. A mild man with round glasses greeted them with the suggestion that the meal that day was in even more need of prayer than normal. When Jem managed to get a word in edgeways around his two admirers, the man introduced himself as being the chaplain, Father Mulchahy. </p><p>Jem was trying to listen to the soft spoken priest, but kept having both Majors demanding his attention. Charles Winchester he had picked up immediately as a snob, given away by the repeated use of his title. While Jem was rightly proud of being Sir Russell, he had a hatred for flattery because of it, so Charles was unfortunately doing himself no favours. </p><p>However their areas of expertise were similar, so it wasn't too difficult to distract the man from enquiries about his heritage and connections. Jem was interested to see that Margerat Hoolihan was clearly a very bright woman, and dedicated to her job, for she added several very good insights to the topic. </p><p>They were joined soon enough by Sidney Friedman and the other specialists, and Jem was glad to have the focus of attention taken away from him slightly. Just as he wondered where Jack had got to, his brother in law appeared, accompanied by his bunk mates, two Captains with a clear sense of keeping their civilian side active. One of them was dressed in an old battered dressing gown, and unashamedly unshaven. Jem was introduced to Hawkeye and BJ by Jack Maynard. Jack had also clearly met Charles Winchester, and been the source of letting slip about Jem's knighthood, for he couldn't hide a grin every time Charles tried to get into conversation with 'Sir James'. Jem made a mental note to get Jack alone and tell him what he thought of him. </p><p>He had to stop himself laughing however, as Hawkeye made it his mission to constantly call him 'Sir Jimmy' or 'Sir J' every time that Charles began to try to flatter Jem with his full title. He couldn't help but splutter at the final parting shot, as they went to get ready for the first lecture. Hawkeye had moved on to calling him 'Major Sir' and then began to crack up at his own joke as he suggested that he ought to have been called Jerry as a nickname. Jem was initially confused, then groaned along with the table as Hawkeye said "Well then you would be Major Sir Jerry ... Major Sur-gery..."</p><p>Hawkeye grinned around at them, unpeturbed at the general reaction to his terrible pun. He made a mock bow and said </p><p>"Thank you, thank you, ladies and Gentlemen, we're here all week..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Although Hawkeye and BJ were the least military seeming Captains that Jack and Jem had ever seen, they clearly were very good medically, and they asked intelligent questions during the lectures and discussions. Their irreverent style was slightly irritating to Jem, but Jack diverted him from telling them off, by questioning the MASH about the situation with TB and the local Koreans. They learnt about the nearby orphange, and decided to go there with Father Mulcahy the following day. </p><p>No sooner had the first lecture ended, than the true nature of the surgeons' work became evident. Radar was the first to look up, then muttered the word "Choppers" and sped off to the office. Soon enough, his voice came over the loudspeaker. "Attention all personnel. Incoming wounded. Report to the compound " </p><p>The other specialists had been in Korea a while, so just took this in their stride, but Jem and Jack were amazed at the speed that the apparently slothful doctors moved. They were out assessing patients within moments, barking orders as to who needed what, and who they would take in next. Some of the team went up to the helipad, others stayed in the compound. Almost before they knew it, there were helicopters coming in, one after another, each carrying two wounded soldiers either side, and often one inside as well. </p><p>The dust was incredible, thrown up by the choppers, then settling all over the camp. To Jem, used to clean sterile hospital conditions, and a minimum of dust and dirt, it seemed terrible, but he could see that the team knew what they were doing. Jack, with more recent experience, was thrown back to being both patient and medic during the war. He had to close his eyes a moment, and hold onto a doorframe. He cursed Jem inside, even as he pushed himself to get hold of himself, keep going and to make himself useful. It was too soon after his ordeals in the last war, he shouldn't be here, he wasn't fit for service. All those thoughts ran through his mind, then he pushed them away, gritted his teeth and made himself get out and into the apparent chaos. </p><p>Neither he nor Jem had done much recent general surgery, but they scrubbed and dressed for the OR, or Operating Room. They could assist at least, and if something lung related came in then they were ready to help. </p><p>The OR was a mass of noise, bright lights, and soon enough was full of wounded bodies, being operated on at speeds that Jem could not believe. He frowned to see apparent carelessness, and couldn't help but be concerned at the lack of detailed work being done in some of the cases. </p><p>Hawkeye, ever suiting his name, saw the expression. Even as he held his hands up for more gloves, and asked for another patient, he addressed the older doctor. </p><p>"It's meatball surgery here, Major Russell." he said, with a flippant air that didn't quite reach his eyes this time. "All we can do is get them out of danger, and able to survive a trip to hospitals further from enemy lines."</p><p>Jem acknowledged this with a nod, although still found it hard to see the way that patients almost had to be treated as parcels, booked in, tidied up and shipped out. </p><p>The day wore on, and more and more wounded poured in. As the hours passed and the immediate rush slowed, both Jem and Jack stepped in and operated where they felt they could help, allowing at least a brief respite for the weary surgeons, and helping with pre-op and triage. They couldn't quite believe the numbers. Even though both had worked as medics in wars, the scale was completely different. The use of the helicopters to bring the wounded meant that the hospital took in patients from miles around. No sooner had the casualties finished arriving from one area of fighting than another area was active. The day wore on to night, and to Jack and Jem's concern, night wore on to day again, and still the team was going, barely taking a break.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They sat in the changing area, tiredness etched into every part of their faces. Jack leant back against the wooden partition and closed his eyes. He felt physically and emotionally drained, and he knew that he had done only a tiny fraction of the work that the other surgeons had. The rest of them sat in exhausted silence, almost unable to muster up the energy to remove their surgical gowns and change back to uniform. </p><p>The doctors chattered idly as they eventually changed and dragged themselves out of the OR building. Jem was slower than the rest, and didn't follow the others as they straggled off to to the Mess tent, Officer's club or Swamp. He had been deeply affected by the sight of all these young men, coming through in various states of dismemberment, and his slight feeling of this being an adventure now felt almost criminal in his thoughtlessness. For the first time he was reminded of the everyday bloody battle of medicine in wartime, and he realised quite how unfair he had been, dragging Jack back to this so soon after his own return from war. </p><p>He had been struck again and again with how young these boys were, many of them the same age, or even younger than his own son and nephews. He thanked the Lord silently for the fact that the UK was not as heavily involved in this war as the United States, meaning that David, Rix and Jackie been spared from the draft and possible harm. He realised all over again that the family had in fact been incredibly lucky to have escaped relatively unscathed from the last war. </p><p>He went back to the VIP tent, but he couldn't settle. He was again frustrated by not being able to go for a walk while he thought things out. He ended up circling the compound, too tired to sleep but too revved up to do anything useful. On his fifth trip round, the small priest with the round glasses fell into step with him, and seemed to know that he needed companionship. He didn't talk about religion, which confused Jem, who had been ready to rebuff anything by pointing out his state of being Anglican and not hugely devout, although he rarely expressed that, since the rest of the family was so sure in their faith.  </p><p>Instead, Father Mulcahy spoke in his gentle voice about all sorts of things; Boxing, the weather, the korean orphans were just some of the topics, with occasional stories about his sister the nun.</p><p> Jem found himself smiling slightly at more amusing bits, and then to his surprise he found himself talking of home, of his own boys being late teens early 20s, and so like these near child soldiers he had operated on today. He couldn't help but still see Rix and Jackie as almost like his own sons, after all they had spent most of their childhood living as if they were one family. Father Mulcahy listened, still keeping them walking round and round, exercising the tension that had come with the thoughts out of Jem even as he listened and prompted for more when the doctor couldn't express things. </p><p>Jem almost found himself moving on to his worries about his marriage, but his natural reserve won out, and he stopped before sharing so much. After all, it wasn't as though there really was anything concrete, and he couldn't quite let himself realise yet that his real problem was a feeling of inadequacy. The worry that Madge was not interested in him any more; the knowledge that Jack and Joey didn't need his help and advice now; that his children didn't really need him any more either, and that the staff at the san saw him more as a figurehead than actual leader now. </p><p>He didn't say any of those things, but he had the strangest feeling that he didn't have to, that Father Mulcahy instinctively knew that there was more unsaid than said. As they came on a final loop around, he suddenly felt a wave of true physical tiredness, and knew that he would be able to sleep now. He thanked the priest, who smiled and said "Bless you, my child, my door is always open" before leaving Jem to head to bed, and thankfully dreamless sleep. </p><p>-------</p><p>Jack had decided to get filthy drunk with BJ and Hawkeye, all three having an unspoken need to blank out the memories of the past few days. They began at the officers club, then retired to the Swamp and their still, swopping bad jokes and funny stories, much to Charles Winchester's disgust. </p><p>Jack fumbled with his wallet, and drew out a folding photo holder, as BJ showed him pictures of his little daughter Erin. The others looked on open mouthed as the photos kept folding out one after another. </p><p>"12 children??" Hawkeye said incredulously, taking the photos and counting up the faces. Jack frowned for a moment, then remembered Robin, Daisy and Primula Mary. He explained that three were neices, who had lived with them until recently. Only 8 were his own. </p><p>But even as he said that, he wondered, as surely that still only made 11? He fumbled with the pictures and looked through, then laughed. </p><p>"No, no, that's my wife!" he said. Hawkeye and BJ looked at the photo, taken a few years earlier. Joey was only early 30s even now, and she looked little older than Robin in the picture. She didn't look at all as though she had had 8 children, and they said so, squinting at the picture as if they didn't believe him. </p><p>Jack grinned and explained about the Triplets and Twins, and they understood a little more, although privately felt that 5 pregnancies was still a lot for one so young. BJ got out his picture of Peg, and then the one of Aaron again. Hawkeye rolled his eyes at their domesticity, and advocated a single life as far healthier, and more rewarding, only to be shouted down by the other two devoted husbands and fathers. </p><p>So passed the evening, and gradually they drank enough to forget, in part, the horrors of the day, and one by one collapsed back onto their camp beds, to Winchester's great relief, until the three of them began to snore in concert. With a long suffering air, he inserted ear plugs, and settled down to try to rest himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following morning the camp straggled out for reveille, played terribly by Radar O'Reilly on his trumpet. The visiting officers were surprised to see the very casual and unmilitary appearance of the group, but after seeing their hard work and expertise in surgery, it was clear why Colonel Potter kept a looser rein the rest of the time. As he was fond of saying - 'Pull the reins too tightly and the horse will buck.'</p><p>The breakfast was an unidentifiable green brown sludge, and the visiting officers were grateful that their stay in Korea was unlikely to be forever, although they were already far behind schedule. </p><p>As they were finishing the meal, Radar arrived with the mailbag, and proceeded to dole out the letters to the camp residents. Jack and Jem were surprised to receive letters of their own and Jack a package. However once they thought it through, they realised that the letters must have been following them around the camps, for they had redirect orders all over them, and had been posted only a few days after they had left for Korea. </p><p>Jem saw Madge's handwriting and was thrilled that she had bothered to write, but then opened it to find a forwarded letter from David, and one from Sybil and Josette, but only a quick covering note from Madge, ending "Got to run, the fundraiser meeting starts shortly." </p><p>He tried to hide his disappointment, and turned to the letters from his children, only for his blood to run cold. His thanks for David escaping the draft had been too soon, for it seemed that he had underestimated Britain's growing involvement in the war. So far, David was still able to defer his national service while at medical school, but his letters told of fellow students of Rix's age who had had their exemption removed, or others who had chosen to join up. </p><p>To Jem's dismay, David and Rix were both debating whether to do the same, and wanted his opinion. He couldn't blame the youngsters, he would have felt the same, seeing others go and do "their duty" when they stayed at home. As a father, he wanted to leave immediately, go to these boys and tell them the horrors that he had just seen, warn them that just because the family had mainly survived the last war intact, there was no reason that they would. He felt angry with Madge for mentioning nothing of the boys and their plans, until he read in David's letter that neither he nor Rix had yet mentioned this to anyone. Then he still felt angry with Madge, for being so oblivious to this risk to their son and nephew, and seeming so unaware of the risks he was taking now. Jem forgot for the time being that he himself hadn't realised the risk involved in this visit, and had played down the risk even so, wanting no objections to him going. He felt angry and scared about losing his boys, hurt that she didn't seem to miss him.</p><p>Jack was devouring a letter from Joey, with a paragraph added from each of the children, and chuckling over their latest exploits. Jem decided to wait and talk to him later about David's letter, for he knew that it would worry him too. Let him have this time. </p><p>Hawkeye had a letter from his father, and various magazines that Radar handed over with a slight blush; BJ had two letters and a package from California, one from his wife, one written by his wife but from his toddler daughter. He grinned happily at scribbles sent along as 'pictures for daddy' and then turbed to the package. A quick feel and he knew that they were his wife's cookies. He didn't open them, for he knew from experience that cookies opened in the mess tent would be a draw for all and sundry. He looked over at Jack, who was opening a similar looking parcel, and began to utter a warning, but it was too late. The smell of Anna's lemon biscuits wafted out, and Jack was centre of attention. </p><p>'Ah well,' thought BJ, as he joined in the clamour for a share. 'He won't be here that long, he can cope' </p><p>The next distraction was a shout of delight from Klinger. He pulled a brightly coloured hula skirt and coconut bra from a package, and brandished it in the air. </p><p>"At last! My hawiian hula girl outfit has arrived!" he said gleefully, then addressed himself to Colonel Potter and Sidney Friedman. "You're going to love this one, Sirs. All natural materials, comes with a booklet course training in the moves. Only a wacko would put him through all of this, you have to agree."</p><p>Colonel Potter merely smiled and said "Klinger, it is never going to happen. I await the show with interest" </p><p>Hardly disheartened, as he was used to this sort of reaction, Klinger continued unpacking his parcel, exclaiming over the accessories and shaking out the multicolored grass skirt.</p><p>"He's nothing if not inventive" Sidney murmered quietly with an amused smile. Colonel Potter chuckled and agreed, then frowned and expressed a hope that Klinger had a plan for what he was to wear beneath the skirt. "Those grass strands aren't going to cover much. I fear we may be in for more of a show than he intends..." </p><p>As the group made a move out of the mess tent, Jem started towards Jack, but to his surprise the younger man abruptly turned his back on him and walked off to the swamp to get ready for the day. </p><p>The family notes within Jack's letter had reminded Jack of how far away from them he was, and how he had missed so many things from the Triplets' first few years during the last war. He had already been through this separation from his family, had already served his country. If he had realised how close to the action the MASH units were, he would never have come. He also could see what was likely to happen, and it made him even more angry. This "short tour" had already been extended due to the various complications with MASH units having to 'Bug Out' and the general inflexibility of the army officers in charge of their itinerary. Jack was sure now that they would be away much longer than expected, and with such obvious need for medics and improved techniques for the surgeons, it would be hard to refuse the inevitable request to extend the lecture tour. He felt like hitting Jem for dragging him along; Each day they stayed in Korea there was a risk of not returning, not to mention a day lost from sharing the lives of his young family. Jem's emotional pressure to accompany him on this dangerous adventure now rankled within Jack, and at present he didn't want to have anything to do with his brother in law. </p><p>-------</p><p>The lectures began again, this time without interruption, and they completed the last one just before evening, all retiring to the officers club for a drink and try to relax.</p><p>Father Mulchahy was playing something barely recognisable on the piano, Charles was wincing with every wrong note, and the others were seeing this, and encouraging the padre to continue. </p><p>Jem found himself at a table with Sidney Friedman, Colonel Potter and Margaret Hoolihan. He couldn't quite think of her now as "Hotlips" since seeing how dedicated she had been in the OR and getting to know her better, it seemed far too flippent a nickname. He had been unable to stop himself watching her at work over the past few days. She'd barely taken a break, had kept her nurses going, and supported the surgeons in countless different ways. She was fierce in her dedication, but he couldn't help noticing her beauty, even in the all-covering scrubs. </p><p>Now she had let her hair down - literally, for it fell over her shoulders in a very attractive way. She was leaning near to Jem showing rapt attention, and giving him flattering amounts of respect. Jem was no fool, he knew that this was her way of flirting, but it was soothing to be appreciated by someone in so obvious a way. </p><p>Even so, he couldn't help a slightly envious glance over to Jack, who was part of a raucous group centred on Hawkeye and BJ. They were teasing him about having so many children, and such a young wife, and he was good naturedly bantering back with them. Jack had been gratified to hear that some of the nurses had heard of Joey's books, and was looking forward to telling her that it appeared that her publisher's assertion that she had a following in the United States was actually true. </p><p>Jem dragged his attention back to his own table, and replied to a question from Margaret. She smiled to see him listening to her so seriously, and replying politely. He in turn was enjoying the attention, it had been many years since Madge listened so intently to him. Colonel Potter looked from one to the other, raised his eyebrows, then gave a slight shrug before continuing his discussion with Sidney Friedman. </p><p>Klinger was behind the bar, dressed in his hula outfit, hairy chest visible behind the coconut bra, and garlands of flowers around his neck. Jem's eyes occasionally wandered over and he almost felt like pinching himself, this group were so bizarre on occasion, and it felt like a strange dream. The shock of his letter so soon after the terrible stint in surgery made him feel disconnected, as though nothing mattered. </p><p>As the evening wore on, gradually people left the Officers Club for bed or to go on duty. Jack and the younger officers left to continue their revelry in the swamp, and Sidney and Colonel Potter were long gone to their beds, as were the other specialists. </p><p>Jem had drunk more than he ever did normally, and was dancing with Margaret, holding her close, when she whispered in his ear, suggesting they go to her tent for 'a nightcap'. </p><p>Jem paused, then the scribbled note from Madge and all his woes and worries came to his mind. He felt a wave of drunken anger that his life could have fallen so far out of order, paused for one long moment, then nodded. She smiled, and went out first, telling him to knock three times when he reached her tent. </p><p>He went to the bar while he waited, and almost changed his mind. But just then, Jack returned to the Officers Club to pick up his hat, left behind in the general revelry. Jem motioned to the stool next to him, but Jack was drunk and still angry, so just shook his head and left. </p><p>Jem looked at his watch. He downed his drink and held onto the bar for support. He had never even dreamed of being unfaithful to Madge, he loved his wife too much. But despite his best efforts, everything was just falling to peices around his ears, and it was all too much. </p><p>He made his way to Margaret's tent, a single occupancy one due to her Major status and being female. He stood for a moment in indecision, then tapped three times, and on hearing her reply, he opened the door and went in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Madge by the Tiernsee, low sun glinting through her hair.</p><p>No. No. Margaret. Here now, in this tent, on her camp bed, alive and passionate, interested. Not preoccupied with other people's lives, or so busy that a peck on the cheek was a rare event. </p><p>Madge, holding Kevin and Kester in her arms, looking up at him with such exhausted happiness. </p><p>Margaret, hands roaming and removing his uniform, full of care for it even in this moment, knowledgable of the tell tale creases of a dress uniform removed in haste. </p><p>Madge standing on the beach in Guernsey, looking out over the sea, talking about plans to start the school again. Listening to him doing the same about the plans for the San, then helping all she could, supporting. </p><p>No. No not Madge. Margaret. Margaret. Smiling at him, shaking her hair out over her shoulders. Interested in him, caring and gentle with him, clearly happy in his company. </p><p>Madge, helping to rescue people from the train, being so strong, so inherently good. Protecting her young sister. Taking action, when her weaker twin brother wasn't able to help properly.</p><p>No. That Madge was long gone. Margaret was here. She listened. Yes. Margaret. He wanted to be there. With Margaret. </p><p>Madge, leaning against the door of her office, smiling up at him, love in her eyes. </p><p>He closed his eyes, maybe that would help. Margaret, close and keen, respectful and interested in his work. </p><p>Madge, fierce, ready to do battle against the Nazis to keep her school going, alternately realistic and then defiant. Another war, a battle that she couldn't win.</p><p>Madge, fallen asleep in his arms after the night of arguing and then crying as she came to realise that the school had to be closed. Him, holding her close as she slept, wanting so much to be able to stop the events unfolding around them.</p><p>Madge, frantic with worry about Joey and the others trekking to escape. </p><p>Madge, taking on his fragile sister and her two children, taking on her brother's children, taking on the worries of anyone who needed help. </p><p>Madge, supporting him, taking the school along with the San as they changed locations so many times. Giving him his wonderful family, never really asking much from him, although he always wanted to do more anyway...</p><p>"You don't want to do this do you" </p><p>The voice, gentle, but seeming strangely loud in the darkened tent. Margaret pulling away, looking him in the eye and repeating her words with a sad look.</p><p>He didn't know how to answer, still wasn't sure he knew himself what he wanted.</p><p>---------</p><p>They were off to their next camp in a few hours, and Jack was doing every thing that he could to avoid talking to Jem. He had heard the rumours, seen how close Jem and Hotlips had been the night before. The other specialists in the VIP tent had been teasing Jem, it sounded as though he may have arrived back there quite late the night before. </p><p>Jack was confused what to think. He had always looked up to Jem, now his idol appeared to have done some thing very wrong. Should he tell Joey, or Madge? Was it just a one off situation, or did Jem make a habit of liaisons like this, when away from Madge? He busied himself around the camp, avoiding any contact with his brother in law. He didn't know what to think. </p><p>Jem had gone back to her quarters to say good morning, and then walked to the Mess tent that morning with Margaret. He knew he had to explain to Jack, but didn't much care what the others thought. He was grateful to her. She had been hurt, he knew, that he hadn't been able to go further, that in effect he was rejecting her at the last minute, but had understood. She had even encouraged him to tell her about Madge, about why and how he had reached this point of nearly cheating on her. He was surprised to find her taking Madge's side, despite her clear jealousy that he obviously loved his wife so much. She pointed out how lonely Madge must have been while he was building up the San, doing his research and building his career. She also told him that he needed to talk to his wife, tell her how he felt. </p><p>"We aren't mind readers, you know" she said with a slight smile. "None of us are perfect. I let my ex - husband Donald walk all over me, found out he had had affairs. If I'm honest I'm still not over him completely. I don't know what I was thinking, inviting you to my tent when you're a married man. I'm glad, in a way, that you couldn't go through with it." she said, smiling up at him, slightly sadly, then hit him him gently on one arm. </p><p>"Only problem is it makes you all the more attractive, she's a lucky, lucky woman. As are you a lucky man if she's half as wonderful as you say! But talk to her, not me about it. Tell her how you feel" </p><p>At the door of the mess tent she suggested they parted ways, and she went over to another group to eat, while he joined the specialists, ignoring the teasing about his evening, and got on with his meal. </p><p>-------</p><p>They were to leave later that afternoon, and Jem wasn't sure what to do. Jack was still avoiding him, and Jem began to feel that he would never get a chance to explain things, when Father Mulcahy appeared and suggested that they both accompany him to the orphanage. Their knowledge on TB treatment and prevention would be of great help. They agreed, and soon were in a jeep heading out of the camp to the children. </p><p>Jem never knew quite how the priest knew it was needed, but being thrown together, working as they usually did, Jack had to talk to Jem, although only on medical matters. Jem finally managed to broach the subject, tell him that nothing happened. </p><p>There had always been truthfulness between them, so it was a shock when Jack was inclined initially to disbelief, wouldn't look Jem in the eye still. He really was doubtful of fact that nothing happened with Margaret, assumed that Jem was trying to cover his tracks. Jem had underestimated the power of rumour, and the damage done to credibility, as he found that Jack was looking at him in a doubtful way, even after he said he supposedly believed Jem's story. </p><p>He tried everything, getting angrier and angrier as Jack politely withdrew into himself, said over and over that he wouldn't tell anyway, he didn't want to hurt Madge. Jem couldn't get him to see that it wasn't just Madge, he wanted Jack to believe him, stop seeming so detached. </p><p>All of the recent fears and frustrations tumbled out, and Jem got angry, verbally pushing Jack to respond, finally saying that he wouldn't hide it from Joey if Jack did the same, and insinuating that Jack might have cheated on Joey during the war, if he was so willing to cover up. Jack had had enough, and launched himself at Jem, taken over by all the stresses, shocks and worries of the past few weeks. Although he couldn't put it into words, there was also disappointment in his idol even being tempted, and anger at Jem for apparently refusing to give up his story. </p><p>They were suddenly pulled apart, with a physical strength far greater than either had expected of such a gentle seeming man. Then the soft spoken priest was talking to them, making them listen, first to him, then to each other. </p><p>--------------</p><p>They left that afternoon, and continued the tour. They met many people, but none of them quite matched up to the madness, entwined with real friendship and support, that they found within the 4077th MASH. </p><p>The weeks had become months before their original commitment tour was over. Even then there was pressure to do another tour round. To Jack's grateful surprise, Jem refused to do so, and seemed anxious to get home as soon as he could. Jack was in full agreement with this emotion, and as soon as they both felt they had helped all that they could, they organised to leave. </p><p>Jem felt at peace about things for the first time in a while. He still had the dilemma of how to protect David and Rix, but he felt more sure about his feelings for Madge, and that helped him feel that his life was worth returning to, that his marriage was worth trying to save. He began to realise how wrong he had been to run away from the problem, not to try harder to rebuild with Madge, express how she made him feel never seeming to want to spend time with him. He wrote letters to her, not too personal, for the censor would be reading them too, but interested in her, telling her how he missed her, asking about her activities instead of jealously ignoring their existance. The delay in the letters and the nomadic style of the tour meant that hers always took much longer to reach him, but he hoped that his efforts were working, for her replies became longer, and softer, less filled with her activties, more with questions about how he was, when he would be back. </p><p>The men parted ways at an airport, each taking a plane back to their different home countries. Jack had taken some time to believe Jem, even after the fight, but finally he did. He knew now about the boys, the worries Jem had about them, about the gradual drift apart, and Jem's temptation, feeling that Madge didn't love or need him any more. He understood the reasons behind the temptation, and was convinced that Jem was telling the truth when he said that even with the chance of something 'No strings attached' with Margaret, he hadn't been able to betray Madge that way.</p><p>He still felt deeply sad, to have to take Jem off the pedestal, to realise his mentor had worries and made mistakes just as everyone did. It was also frightening how fragile even a partnership as strong as Madge and Jem's could become if not properly cared for and attended. </p><p>They said goodbye, and Jem began the final leg of his journey home, determined to get things back the way that they were, to win his wife back, rather than sitting moping and waiting for her to return to him. He was shocked and delighted to be met on arrival back in England by Madge herself. Unable yet to speak, he held her close, realising how near he had been to throwing something so very special away. </p><p>It had taken a trip to Korea, a priest, and a woman he would never forget, but Jem knew what he wanted, where he wanted to be, that if it were in his power at all, then he and Madge would find a way forward, get back on track. </p><p>One part of his plan had worked, however. As the weeks had turned to months, Madge had missed him, her evenings were no longer filled with resentment at his needing attention, but with a fear that this might be it, he might not return. She listened to the statistics on the radio of men lost or wounded, and began to realise the empty space in her without him there.</p><p>No marriage can be fixed without effort, but they were well on the way to repairing theirs. Jem held Madge close. He pushed away the insecurities that had sent him out there, and gave thanks for his safe return, and chance to fight for Madge's attention and love. He was no longer the Jem who had almost thrown away the best thing in his life, not to mention risking injury or worse by taking himself to a war zone. That Jem had gone, left behind in Korea, along with the colourful characters of 4077th MASH.</p><p>--------</p><p>Goodbye, Farewell and Amen.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>